


[Podfic] Let’s Call it a Day

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Podfics in the Creek [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Lots of Cabaret Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Patrick gets home late after Cabaret rehearsal. At least David's there, even if he's asleep.(Podfic of Let’s Call it a Day, by fishyspots)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Podfics in the Creek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001496
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Let’s Call it a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let's call it a day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191334) by [fishyspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyspots/pseuds/fishyspots). 



**Text:** [Let’s Call it a Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191334)

 **Author:** [fishyspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyspots/pseuds/fishyspots)

 **Reader:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Cover Art:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Length:** 7:17

 **Music:** [Lay Me Down by Ashley MacIsaac](https://youtu.be/kuVu94xbCjM)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to fishyspots for permission to Podfic your story. It’s so soft and warm and fluffy, I just loved rolling around in it!
> 
> To those listening, if you haven’t yet, please go check out fishyspots’ original story.
> 
> I’m still new to podfics, and welcome any and all feedback. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
